I think she likes me too
by itsnevergettingbetterthanthis
Summary: Staubrey slutty one shot... Aubrey gets drunk and calls Stacie. I can't remember if this has been posted before


What if Aubrey calls Stacie after a night at the bar and things escalate from there.

Stacie rolled over to hear her phone buzzing. She rubbed her eyes before realizing it was close to 2 am, on a Wednesday.

_Who the fuck needs something? This better be fucking important._

She grabbed her phone off her end table and smiled groggily after reading **Your Favorite Captain **flash up on her screen.

**Hey r u awke?-xo bree**

Stacie chuckled to herself before pressing call as she rolled out of bed. She tugged leggings on over her long, tan legs and rifled through her dresser before finding a deep blue tank-top. She was in the middle of putting her hair in a messy bun when Aubrey finally answered the phone.

"Stace!" She bellowed through the phone. Stacie could practically smell the alcohol radiating off the blonde through the phone. "I miss you! Can I come visit?" she slurred, clearly drunk from her night at the bar.

"Bree, where's Chlo?" Stacie questioned, missing the yelling that normally came from the background of all the phone calls she got like this one.

"She," the older Bella thought out loud. "Um- she- well, ugh I don't know Stace. Beca's maybe?" Stacie made her way across the apartment and knocked on Beca's door, muting the phone momentarily.

"Becs, is Chlo here?" the taller brunette called out. She only heard moaning in response. She unmuted the phone with a chuckle. "Yea, I'm pretty sure she's here Bree. Where are you?"

"I'm walking home!" She cheered. "I'm just about to leave Dark Horse."

"Don't move," Stacie warned firmly. "You shouldn't be walking home alone. I'll come get you and you can stay the night here, I'm sure you'll need a little help in morning. I'll be there in five, please don't leave, pretty please," she practically begged, knowing drunk Aubrey would do whatever she said.

"Okayyyy," the Bella Captain exaggerated, "I'll stay here, but hurry up I miss you!" Stacie grabbed her keys, slid on her flip flops and locked the door behind her as she left her apartment.

"Okay five minutes, I promise, but I have to drive now so I'm going to hang up. Keep an eye out for my red SUV," she reminded her. Stacie hung up the phone and sped off towards downtown. She pulled up in front of the bar in no time and looked around for Aubrey. She spotted the shorter Bella next to the door of the bar, swaying a little bit, trying to stay balanced.

"Stace!" Aubrey yelped as she ran towards her friend, dropping her heels behind her. She almost tackled Stacie with the force of her hug, falling into the brunette with most of her body weight. Stacie stumbled backwards a little bit, wrapping her arms securely around her drunken friend.

"Hiya Bree," she greeted cheerily. She had been harboring feelings for the blonde ever since she joined the Bellas the previous year. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she had been beyond ecstatic when she found out Chloe and, especially, Aubrey were staying another year for grad school. She knew the blonde had just experienced a messy break up and was having a rough week. She had been to the bar every day since Friday and showed no signs of stopping. Late night calls had become their thing but this was the first time the older Bella needed to be picked up. "Ready to go home?"

"NO!" Aubrey whined. "I want to go home with you," she pouted, looking as if she might cry.

"No, no sweetie, that's what I meant," Stacie reassured her. "Hey don't cry," she cooed. "We'll go back to my place, maybe have some nachos, and then if you're lucky we can cuddle," she added with a wink. Aubrey's face flushed a deep shade of red. She had tried to hide her feelings for Stacie, even going as far as dating Mark when Stacie looked like she might be getting serious with Donald. Whenever she drank, she knew she was in trouble. It was just a matter of time before she confessed her feelings for the younger girl, and now with Mark out of the picture she didn't even feel bad.

"Okay, good," she practically whispered as she interlaced her fingers with Stacie and walked towards the car. It took all Stacie had to keep the butterflies in her stomach from making themselves known. She knew she shouldn't have been this excited, it meant nothing, Aubrey was just being drunk Aubrey, overly affectionate and needy, not that she minded. Stacie grabbed Aubrey's heels before they walked away from the bar.

Stacie opened the door for Aubrey and ushered her into the car before taking her seat behind the wheel. Aubrey reconnected their hands and they rode in comfortable silence back to Stacie's apartment. Once inside, the taller Bella dropped the heels by the door before sliding off her own flip flops. Aubrey made her way to Stacie's room, not bothering to grab food while passing through the kitchen. She began peeling off her shirt the second she passed through the door to the younger girl's room. Stacie walked in just as she began to unclasp her bra. "God Bree, well we know someone drank tequila tonight," she joked, trying to not bring attention to her obvious arousal from seeing her crush in a state of undress.

Aubrey pulled open Stacie's dresser draw, taking out one of her t-shirts and a pair of Stacie's shorts. She pulled the shirt over her head before removing her bra. "Happy?" she shot back sarcastically. Aubrey then pulled off her jeans, pulling up the shorts that were too short for her liking. She crawled into Stacie's bed, patting the space next to her. Stacie crawled in next to her, reveling in the fact that Aubrey instinctively curled into her side.

"Hey Stace?" Aubrey whispered after a few minutes.

"Yeah Bree," she replied waiting for Aubrey to respond. Aubrey pulled away and sat up facing Stacie on the bed. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, well I think so," Aubrey smiled. "Thank you for picking me up by the way. I just need one last thing; I need some relationship advice."

Stacie's smile visibly faltered though her words covered her true feelings. "Go for it Bree, I'm all ears."

"Well I kinda like someone. I have for a while but they're very different from who I've normally dated. I've been attracted to people like them before but I've never actually considered making the first move until now. Do you think something different is a bad idea?" she questioned nervously.

"I think you should follow your heart Bree, honestly. You're a great person and any guy would be lucky to have you," she said honestly. "I think you should totally go for it."

"Really?" Aubrey questioned further. "I mean they're a really good friend and I don't want to ruin that."

Stacie couldn't help but know exactly how Aubrey was feeling. She wished that she had the guts to follow her own advice but she couldn't lose the older girl as a friend. "Seriously, if you're good friends it won't matter. If they don't like you, yeah it'll suck but it won't be too awkward. But they probably like you too, I mean who-" she was cut off by Aubrey leaning forward to press her lips against her own. Stacie pulled back stunned.

"I- um- Bree, what?" Stacie sputtered. "You don't mean this, you're drunk. I'll just go sleep on the couch and we can talk about this boy in the morning." She got up to crawl off her bed before Aubrey grabbed her wrist.

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch. I want you to sleep right here," Aubrey insisted. "It's you Stace, it's always been you. I know I've had a few drinks tonight for some liquid courage but I mean every word of what I'm saying. I didn't want to lose you as a friend but I really like you, and I'd like to try this," she motioned between them. "I want to try us. I sleep here all the time because I like you, not because I'm too tired to go home. I make dinner because I want to spend time with you, not because I like to cook. If you could say something that'd be great so I can stop rambling," she continued.

"I like you too," the brunette cut in. "I have since the Activities Fair last year, I just didn't think you liked me back." Stacie couldn't wipe the grin off her face. Aubrey crawled towards her on the bed and connected their lips again. This time she pulled Stacie on top of her onto the bed. Stacie pulled away breathless. "Are you sure Bree? If you don't like me too that's ok, but I want to stop before we do something we regret," Aubrey could hear the hurt in Stacie's voice.

"Stacie," she said lovingly. "I want you, I waited too long to tell you and I'm not letting go now." She reconnected their lips, this time with more vigor, forcing her tongue past Stacie's lips. They battled for control as Aubrey slid her hands down Stacie's sides, gripping the hem of her tank top. She pushed the younger girl back just enough to strip the tank top off, revealing Stacie's perfect breasts to her. She grinned wickedly as she flipped their positions, straddling the brunette quickly before attaching her lips to her neck, nipping and scraping her teeth along her jaw line. Stacie moaned, panting as her chest constricted with excitement. It took her a minute to fight through the haze.

"Bree, mmm, babe, you gotta stop," Stacie stuttered. She pushed on her shoulders, forcing Aubrey to sit up.

"Why?" Aubrey probed. "Stace, if you don't want to do this I can just go…" she trailed off hoping Stacie would stop her.

"No sweetie, that's not it at all. I just don't want to take advantage of you after you have a few drinks," she assured her. "I don't know if you're going to remember any of this tomorrow and if it's not what you want, I don't want you to regret it in the morning." Aubrey couldn't help but feel even more affection for the girl beneath her. She reconnected their lips softly.

"Stace, fun fact; I don't black out," she smirked. "I get sick before I even get close to blacking out and I would never regret it, not with you. I want this, trust me." She leaned back down and connected their lips once more. Stacie smiled into their kiss and trailed her hands over Aubrey's breast, still trapped inside her t-shirt. Aubrey groaned, slowly making her way down Stacie's body, loving how she quaked under her touch. She slid lower down the bed hooking her thumbs into the younger girl's leggings. She placed light kisses on her hip bones as she began to peel down her leggings and thong, stripping them off carefully and then kissing her way back up to Stacie's thighs. The taller Bella shivered with anticipation.

"Bree, please," she panted. Aubrey winked at her as she pressed gently on her clit. "Mhm, so good," Stacie egged her on. Aubrey began rubbing a circular pattern into her clit while running her other fingers through Stacie's wet folds. "Babe, please fuck me." Aubrey hesitantly inserted two of her fingers into Stacie, pausing when she felt the dancer shutter. She looked up at Stacie, searching for any sign of pain. "Keep going, please," she begged.

Aubrey slowly began pumping her fingers in and out of Stacie, picking up the pace as small moans and gasps escaped Stacie's lips. She felt a hand on her chin, pulling her upwards towards her. Stacie pulled her into a searing kiss, spurring her to pump harder. Stacie wound her fingers through blonde locks, tightening her grip as she felt her orgasm coming. Aubrey curled her fingers slightly and felt Stacie tighten around her fingers, pulling her into another heated kiss to muffle her moans.

Aubrey continued pumping at a slower pace as Stacie rode out her high. Aubrey removed her fingers and wiped them on the sheets before trying to curl into Stacie's side. "No," Stacie asserted firmly. "Too many clothes," she insisted as she tugged Aubrey's t-shirt over her head.

She pressed the blonde against the bed, biting lightly on her already swollen lips. She bit down roughly on her collarbone, sure to leave a mark, before soothing away the pain. She made quick work of her shorts as she pulled a hardened nipple into her mouth. Aubrey gasped and wound her fingers in the brunette's hair as she moved to the other breast, leaving a trail of bite marks in the valley of her breasts. She continued her assault down the ex-Bellas body before she reached where Aubrey needed her most. She blew lightly through her soaking folds, causing the shorter girl to shiver. Stacie smirked as she engulfed Aubrey's clit in her mouth, switching between sucking and grazing her teeth over the stiffening bud. Aubrey gripped the sheets tightly with her free hand and squeezed her eyes tight shut.

"Look at me Aubrey," she demanded. Aubrey's eyes shot open, connecting with Stacie's as she pressed two fingers into her lover. She resumed sucking on the older girl's clit, never breaking eye contact. The predatory look in Stacie's eyes almost sent Aubrey over the edge right there. It didn't take more than a few pumps to send ripples of pleasure through Aubrey's body, causing her to shout out a string of obscenities laced with Stacie's name. Stacie continued her ministrations until Aubrey tugged on her hair with her hand that still remained there. Stacie sucked the remaining arousal off her fingers before kissing Aubrey passionately. She rolled to her side and pulled the older girl against her, content to fall asleep with Aubrey in wrapped in her arms.

* * *

Aubrey woke up first the next morning, happy to find Stacie still by her side. Aubrey untangled herself from the taller girl, before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Mmmm, good morning," Stacie hummed, stirring underneath the sheets.

"Good morning to you too," Aubrey replied, before placing another small kiss on Stacie's lips. "I'm going to make some coffee, want some?"

"Yes please," Stacie answered back, rolling over into more sheets. Aubrey couldn't help but laugh at the younger girl. She pulled on the pair of shorts she borrowed the night before and Stacie's blue tank-top before she opened the door. She made it into the kitchen and started the pot of coffee before she noticed Chloe gapping at her.

"What?" she asked innocently, trying to hide the blush spreading across her face.

"Don't what me," Chloe shot back. "I know that face. It's the 'I just got laid' face. What the hell happened last night?"

"I told Stacie," she whispered quietly, rubbing her neck nervously. She winced as she ran her hand over the hickey she received last night. "I think she likes me too," she smirked.


End file.
